What It Is To Burn
by LaLa85
Summary: Dasey eventually. Characters may seem a little OOC. Please read and review! :]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Life With Derek, Nor Any Of The Song Lyrics I May Use As Chapter Titles, Or As My Story Title.

Characters may seem a little OOC to some. Hopefully you enjoy it. I enjoy writing it :

Chapter One

"_This whole situation is incredibly typical…"_

Casey McDonald threw her large messenger bag on her bedroom floor and sighed. On this particular day school had been a drain on her. Senior year, she had realized was difficult. More than any other preceding year.

She was trying so desperately to get her excellent grades up to superior status to ensure a first-rate college in her not-so-distant future.

She dragged her bag across her carpet and sat on her bed. Leafing through her folders she once again inwardly sighed.

"Homework, and more homework…," she said aloud.

Of course she was a perfectionist and loved her school work, she also wanted, only sometimes, a real life. One where instead of sitting home alone on a Friday night, she was out at a party with friends. She'd never even experienced that, and she was eighteen now, about to go to college.

Would it be the same thing all over again? Or could she just start over?

"Who am I kidding?," she thought, "I'll always be…uninteresting."

She really had no idea where these thoughts had been coming from, but in the past few weeks they had started and wouldn't slow down. She guessed it was the fear of leaving high school and starting something so new, so foreign.

Also, she hadn't been in a serious relationship for nearly a year, and had rarely dated in the meantime. She had put all her effort into school. Now it was catching up to her. Now it was wearing her down. She wanted a boy to go to movies with, parties on the weekend, and friends who double dated.

How was this all to much to ask for?

"Dinner!" Nora called from downstairs, interrupting Casey's thoughts. She hauled herself from the bed reluctantly and headed down to dinner.

"How exciting!" she mumbled, drearily.

And so very typical.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nora was placing the final settings on the table Casey walked in. She glanced around the table to find George, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti already seated, except for Derek, she noted, who's probably out with his friends…of course, she thought.

"So how was everyone's day?" Nora questioned as she took her seat at the end of the table, smiling widely.

"Great!" George exclaimed, going on about a case he was working on.

Casey just looked down concentrating on her dinner intently. Just then Derek came bounding through the front door, making as much noise as possible. Causing everyone to shift their eyes in is direction.

"Smerek's here!," Marti exclaimed loudly, as he walked in and ruffled her hair lightly, smiling.

Derek pulled out his chair and sat down, " Sorry guys, busy with schoolwork at the library, and all. You know how it is… right Casey?" He smirked, looking at Casey. He knew full well it was insult and directed at her, uncalled for. But he couldn't resist taunting her a little for her grade-grubbing ways.

"Oh please, like you ever even open your textbooks. I'm actually surprised you even know how!" Casey muttered, never looking up from her plate, but knowing he was grating her nerves on purpose.

Edwin and Lizzie just exchanged glances. All the while shaking their heads. Another night, another pointless fight.

"At least I have a life outside of Math, English, and History, unlike some people," Derek said, trying to get Casey to look up at him. Finally she did, but with a blank expression, unreadable. She wasn't going to provoke him tonight.

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced.

"Stop it you two, enough. Just eat your dinner and don't argue…for one night." George said, sighing.

"Whatever," Derek said, looking away. "I'm going out tonight anyway…"

Casey rolled her blue eyes, 'Of course he is', she thought. 'And I'm stuck here again'.

"Oh where?" George questioned.

"Just to some party with Sam and the guys. Nothing interesting really," Derek answered.

Casey wondered if she would find it as uninteresting as Derek did, if she too had parties to attend every weekend. 'Doubtful,' she thought, 'And _he_ doesn't even appreciate it.'

She began shifting her food around her plate, not really eating any of it. She finally pushed it away from her and looked toward her mom.

"Can I be excused?"

Nora looked concerned, "Sure honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Tired is all."

She half smiled and slid her chair away from the table. Never looking back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey flopped on her bed, Staring upward at her ceiling. For some reason she just wanted to sleep.

"So another boring night at home, Case?" Derek said hovering in her doorway. Just what she needed, rude comments.

"Why don't you just leave me alone tonight?" She said not even looking in his direction.

"What kind of step-brother would I be if I did that? You're clearly just wallowing in self-pity…or maybe…you could just shut your door, if you want privacy, instead of leaving it wide open." he half smirked.

He knew she was getting beyond annoyed but didn't really care, after all that's what he wanted. But she wasn't responding outwardly.

They always did this, witty comments thrown back and forth. 'So why was this any different?,' He thought. She seemed kind of out of it and was showing amazing restraint.

"Unless you are here to tell me you have decided to move out and get as far away from me as possible, then I don't wanna hear it…" she said quietly turning over, away from him.

"O-okay," he was taken aback by this. Only mildly offensive comments from her, no chastising, no 'De-rek!.' Just her monotonous voice, not even somewhat bothered.

"No date for Klutzilla, then? No raging parties to attend this weekend?" He wanted an outburst, some emotion at all to emit from her. But still, he received nothing. He figured digging up that nickname would stir her emotions.

She continued staring at the wall beside her bed, "You have fun Derek…"

She wasn't in the mood to argue, especially with him.

He was at a loss for words. For once he had no comeback. He lifted himself from his position of leaning on her doorframe, and mumbled something she couldn't understand.

He walked away, reluctantly, and headed downstairs. The little bickering always broke up his days from being so mind-numbing. It made him feel like a breathing being, not the vapor he felt like he had become. But she had no idea.

"What the hell is her problem?" he thought. Grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger and turning the doorknob. In the three years they lived together as a blended 'family' he'd never known her to back down from an argument, even one as trivial as this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard the front door slam from upstairs. And she closed her eyes. He was right, even if he hadn't exactly said it. She was a loser at home with no date, no parties, no…nothing. She was socially useless.

She reached for her school bag and pulled out her reading assignment for English. In no time she was drifting off to sleep with the book still grasped in her left hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, what is wrong with you?" Sam said grabbing Derek by the shoulders and shaking him roughly.

The party had been going for a couple of hours now. But nothing seemed to interest Derek enough for him to care. He had wandered around for a while, talked to a few people, and had a pair of drinks, but he was clearly bored out of his mind. Not even his gaggle of female admirers were of notice to him.

The only people who really spoke to him only did it to get some attention. Maybe someone would see them talking to the best hockey player in school and it would make them seem somehow dateable? What kind of life is that?

And the girls, same fixation. Just to be accepted and well-liked. Hook up with the hockey star, and you're the next craze in high school! 'They should make banners,' he thought.

This whole thing was getting so old. And not so much fun anymore.

It had lost it's appeal months ago.

"Nothing. Tired," Derek said, dully.

"Well, get over it! We're Seniors! We're at a party with a shit ton of hot girls, just waiting for someone like us, and you are just standing over her in the corner with this dumbass look on your face like you don't even wanna be here! It's been like this the last few weeks with you. What the hell?" Sam practically shouted at Derek.

Derek shrugged, "So what Sam? This is every weekend. It's the same girls, the same people we see everyday at school…and the same ending. You know, the one where the party is broken up by the police, or a complaining neighbor. Or even better…both!" He sarcastically replied.

"I'm just bored with it, that's all," Derek said, echoing his previous thoughts. " There's absolutely nothing new here. Nothing!"

"You're Derek Venturi. Every girl here, any girl, would hook up with you…in a second," Sam motioned around the room. "What is your problem? If I was you…"

Derek immediately cracked, tired of hearing Sam's grating voice, "Look, if you were me, you'd be sick of it too. It's not worth it, and I'm starting to realize most of my so-called friends are using me. You need to realize that too."

Sam's features darkened. "Go away if you're going to be such a downer on everything. What's happened to you lately?"

"You need to wake up Sam, everyone here has an agenda, and it's only to get more popularity. Who cares anymore?"

Sam replied by taking another drink from his bottle, and turning his head in the direction of the nearest female.

"Well, whatever dude. I'm going to enjoy myself. Go home and cry yourself to sleep or… something," Sam said and walked away toward a blonde girl with a cheap light beer glued to her hand.

She was instantly all over Sam. Of course, he _was_ on the hockey team too and friends with Derek, the most popular guy at school. And any girl looking to up her reputation, even a little, would be receptive to his attention. 'Was he as blind as he was brainless?,' Derek thought.

Derek had the sudden urge to calmly walk over and punch Sam in his condescending face. But instead just searched for the exit, and grabbed his keys from his pocket in his leather jacket.

He looked around one last time before walking out across the lawn, littered with cans, and miscellaneous trash, out toward his car.

"Find your own way home, Sam." He mumbled before starting the ignition and heading away from the party. And to his own house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the front door slamming shut awoke Casey from her dreams abruptly. She shot straight up, dropping her book, that had been secure in her hand, on the floor with a thud.

"What?" She said aloud, glancing over at her bedside clock. It was flashing red numbers reading only 11:30pm. "That cannot be Derek home…before curfew."

She stood up and peeked out her door just in time to see Derek's fuming expression as he turned into his room in a huff.

Disregarding this, she shut her door and crawled back into bed. She could hear rustling and various jarring noises from across the hall. 'How inconsiderate can he be, making as much noise as possible…some people actually want to sleep,' she thought.

"He's such an inconsiderate jerk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had closed his door swiftly and stood in the middle of the chaos he called his bedroom. Not knowing why but he suddenly felt the need to rearrange his room, entirely. And hard labor, such as moving furniture, was definitely not his favorite past time. But he wanted something to do, anything to release the anger. This would do for now.

He furiously pushed his desk away from the wall and began moving his bed in it's place.

He threw away all the pieces of trash littered around his room. All the empty cans of soda, half-eaten food…gone. Then he threw all his clothes in his closet in a massive pile. But much shuffling and reorganizing only seemed to jumble it up to a shoddier condition.

There was still much to be done to make it clean. To make it useful again.

"Who am I kidding…I can't even do this right," he said, looking around at the enormous mess he had brought about.

He ran his hands through his light brown hair and rested them atop his head. Surveying the damage of his room now, he felt exhausted. All this confusion, from his friends and his entire life he had created his entire high school career, was causing him to fall apart. He didn't know how to deal, but how could he change it?

He just wanted to feel less inadequate in his mind. Sure, outwardly he was arrogant, and egotistical. But Derek believed he was only really fantastic at hockey. And that comforted him, knowing he was the best. The ultimate. Out of all the boring day-to-day there was always hockey.

Even if his life was becoming a wreck, there was still hockey. An maybe a little arguing with Casey, he inwardly laughed. That was always fun.

Derek yawned, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

"Well, Monday morning can't get here soon enough…," he groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yes, this is a Dasey : The relationship is slower building because I wanted it to be more realistic not just them hating each other, then suddenly loving each other. Haha.

Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot, honestly. I haven't written in a long time and any help is welcome. Thank you so much.

p.s. - there isn't a lot of other characters in the story other than them interacting with either Casey or Derek, so there will not be a lot of scenes with the rest of the family and not Dasey in some form. I hope that's ok :

Chapter Two

"_Maybe you're going to be the one that saves me…"_

Before class on Monday morning Casey pulled her books out of her locker and stuffed a few more in place of the others. She was contemplating cleaning out her locker soon. She did it once every week, but why not twice, she deliberated. 'What else do I have to do? Certainly nothing of importance'

"Casey!," Emily shouted, walking down the school hallway swiftly, practically speed walking. She was waving her hand erratically and grinning from ear to ear.

Casey closed her locker and looked up. After this weekend she was far from exuberant. Sitting home staring at her walls, or doing homework, sometimes rotating the two, was not her idea of a good time. What was her idea of a good time? She had no idea anymore.

"Hey Emily," she said, trying to feign excitement. She was clearly missing out on something incredible, judging from the way Emily was carrying on. 'If this is about her Derek crush again, so help me…' she mentally fumed.

But instead Casey simply grinned, "What's going on, Em?"

Emily clasped her arm through Casey's and pulled her away from the lockers, heading down the hall toward first period.

"Okay," Emily began, " So I hear there's a new guy at school, and I went on the hunt, and Casey, oh my god, he is amazing! You have to see him. So hot! His name's Andrew"

Casey was trying not to laugh. But Emily had peaked her interest slightly, she had to admit. A new guy? Hmm. Someone who didn't know her. Didn't have a pre-conceived idea about her. No Klutzilla, No grade-grubber. Perfect. Maybe this would make up for her last few weeks of stay-at-home repetitive hell. Maybe this guy could pull her out of this self-made barrier she had constructed recently.

"Em, have you put this Andrew guy in your notebook yet?" Casey questioned, and knowing full well the answer. Emily wrote every boy in the school's stats, personal history, and dating habits in the notebook.

Emily jokingly rolled her eyes, pulling the product in question out of her bag, "Of course, Case. I'm on top of things. Always. This notebook has everyone's dating history and then some."

Casey laughed, noting it's tattered edges, probably from over-use, "Well, it is helpful when you need it."

"I don't know a lot about him yet, but I will. Trust me," Emily replied, in all seriousness.

They finally made their way to their first class of the day and walked in. They weren't two steps inside when Emily quietly gasped behind her. She quickly hauled herself and Casey into their respective seats.

"What is it now," Casey asked, wide-eyed, pushing her brown hair from her shoulders.

"He's in our class. Ahh no way!" Emily exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Two seats over from you," Emily quickly motioned to her left with her thumb.

Their biology teacher, Mr. Clark, entered the classroom then. He began scribbling out words and numbers across the blackboard and talking about the day's work. But Casey was far from listening, so unlike her. She was attempting to catch a quick look at the new student. If only to shut Emily up, before they both got detention for talking during class.

Casey peeked over her other classmates, craning her neck, trying to get a glimpse of _him_. Andrew. What was the big deal honestly, he was just another boy. Then…her eyes immediately fell on perfection. Dark hair, dark eyes, amazing, toned arms. Oh, Emily was right. He is…is…

"Miss McDonald, is something more interesting to you than your assignment?" Mr. Clark asked, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Umm," she squeaked, embarrassed. "No sir."

"Get to work." He said sternly.

Andrew momentary looked in her direction, locking eyes with her, and lightly smiling. Casey sunk lower into her seat, pulling her books and paper out of her bag slowly. 'Great,' she thought, 'Now I've been humiliated in front of the new guy, great way to start my day.'

So much for starting a fresh day with something new.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek!" Sam called out, running to catch up with him after first period English. Derek turned and glanced in his direction. Great. This early, he didn't feel like dealing with Sam, or any of his friends. Especially after this weekend.

"What happened to you Friday night?" Sam questioned, not really caring to hear the answer. "I needed a ride home…but anyway, I met this amazing, beautiful girl…"

Blah, Blah, Blah. It was a blur of words coming from Sam's obnoxious, over-zealous mouth. Derek was staring at him in awe of how clueless he was. Did he not remember the conversation from the party? How he had said he was tired of all of…this.

"Listen, Sam. I've really got to go. I'm not in the mood to talk to you about any of the _events_ from this weekend."

"Huh? Where? You never go to second period. It's crazy Ms. Bozzell. She hates you. She gives you detention for just showing up, man!" Sam lightly chuckled. It _was_ true.

"Yeah…" Derek said, uninterested in explaining to Sam much of anything. He began to absentmindedly sift through his backpack. He didn't have anywhere to be. He just was sick and tired of everyone at the moment. And silently wondering why, this weekend, he had wished for Monday

"Oh hey, Derek, there's a new kid. He just started today. Hear he's a hockey player. One of the best from his last school."

This caught Derek's attention. "New kid?" He asked, stopping and looking up from his bag.

"Yeah, and coach said the guy…uhh I think his name is Andrew, wants to try out," Sam shifted his backpack on his shoulder.

"…Well good luck to him," Derek spoke arrogantly, smirking. If he could do one thing, it was play hockey. No one was better at this school. No one. He wasn't going to let some little asshole come in, thinking he runs the place, trying to snatch hockey away. Just when he had come to the conclusion hockey was his one safety net. His one steadfast haven.

"Yeah right Derek. You don't want him taking away your status, your girls, your…," Sam kept going.

Derek pulled his hand from his backpack, "Sam, do you remember a thing I said this weekend? I don't care about any of that anymore. I'm so over it, dude. It's dead."

"Yeah, well that's what you say now," Sam began. "But when this kid starts trying to take all your glory away, including hockey, just wait, you'll want it back."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Sam, I hardly think he's going to…"

Then Andrew appeared from around the corner diverting his and Sam's attention. All the girls eyed him for his looks, the guys eyed him for his status as the new competition. It was the oddest moment.

Derek looked around him at everyone's expressions and he immediately wanted to burst into fits of laughter. 'What the hell, is this some kind of cheesy, slow-motion, teen movie entrance?' he considered.

This Andrew kid sure had it down. The walk. The looks. The life of parties, girls, and popularity. Derek had it and didn't want it anymore. But was he supposed to simply hand it over to this…walking Ken doll.. _And_ he wanted to play hockey? Pretty boy wanted to be the best?

'Oh, please,' the sarcasm practically saturated Derek's thoughts. 'he has no idea what he's in for.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey watched Andrew, from her position outside of second period, as he strode down the hall with all the confidence of a young man who knew all the girls wanted him. His apparent arrogance reminded her of a certain step-brother she'd rather forget. As he got closer she froze.

Where was he heading? Not towards her?

"Hi," Andrew's voice snapped her back into reality. Why was he talking to her? Hadn't she thoroughly embarrassed herself in front of him just last period?

Casey finally piped up, "Hi." It was all she could muster from her lungs. She was in too much shock.. She clutched her bag tightly with her right hand

"My name is Andrew. I just transferred here and don't really know anyone. I saw you in first period though. You seemed nice and smart. Mr. Clark seems tough and I'm so bad at Biology" he smiled widely at Casey, causing her to turn to mush. "I bet you're really good at it, huh? You seemed to know all the answers to his questions."

"Yeah well, I study a lot," she said, immediately regretting it. 'Why would I say that? That's like announcing you're a loser in flashing lights on a blimp flying above the school.'

She kept going trying to fix her statement, "I mean, I study sometimes. I can have fun too. I'm not a crazy grade-grubbing obsessive compulsive or anything…," she realized she was digging a hole and stopped.

He just stood looking at her, and still smiling. His dark eyes were glistening, "I highly doubt you're that," he finally said. "But it would be great if maybe you like to study, a little, cause I could use some help. Some time we could get together… and study?"

Casey's eyes virtually fell out onto the floor. She couldn't believe this. The new guy was asking her out. Well, not technically, but close enough. Studying. Dating. Whatever. He could be her savior from this blah, boring life she was leading. He was parties, he was popularity. Yes, he definitely could save her.

"Yes, sounds great. When?" She said, grinning widely.

"Maybe tomorrow? After school?" he directed his voice to Casey.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"See ya tomorrow then," he grinned and turned to leave.

Casey smiled and waved goodbye.

She had to find Emily. _This_ was going in the notebook for certain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door to the Venturi-McDonald household swung open widely Monday afternoon, as Casey walked through the entrance. She turned her head toward the living room, where Lizzie and Edwin sat on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey Casey," Lizzie said, not even looking over at her. "Where have you been?"

"Hey Liz. Oh I was just at the library." Casey said. "Hey Edwin. So how was school you two?"

"Good." They both replied in unison.

They were completely engrossed in the program on TV. Casey smiled slightly and headed upstairs, trying not to interrupt them further from the 'brain-cell frying device', as she called it.

When she reached her bedroom door, Derek suddenly walked out of his room, letting the door close behind him, and almost running directly into Casey. She was surprised to find him there. He wasn't usually home after school. He was with friends or something.

"Watch where you're going…" he said, lightly brushing past her. He had nothing to do tonight. Not with his new slogan of 'no parties and no pathetic, manipulating friends'.

Casey grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving further, "Hey, listen I have plans tomorrow afternoon. And I would appreciate it if you would make yourself invisible for the evening."

He shook his arm free from her grasp, "Plans tomorrow? Finally got a date? Never would have guessed it."

"Well, I don't want you here. You're just a nuisance, and I have a study date." she said gesturing with her right arms. "And this guy won't have anything to say to you anyway. He's really nice and considerate, and interested in learning. You're polar opposites. So don't think you're going to be playing Babe Raider with him or trying to turn him against me. You won't even meet him if I have anything to do with it."

"Yeah. He'll figure you out soon enough, being perfect is hard," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest, and thinking of how much fun it was to annoy Casey. "What's this guy's name anyway? Since, I'm guessing I don't know him…and seeing the measures you're taking to ensure I'm not here tomorrow, I never will." He feigned sadness.

"You don't know him. He's new here," she said turning her eyes downward. "His name is Andrew."

"What?!" Derek exclaimed, causing her vision to shift toward his face. "The Hockey player? Pretty boy Andrew?"

"The what? Hockey Player?" she said, eyes wide. "You _know_ him?"

"I know _of _him. He is NOT coming here. No way in hell is he coming in this house if I have anything to do with it…he's trying to take over my hockey team and…," he began, when Casey interrupted him.

"Derek! How can you know him, he's new here. You such an ass! You're judging the guy before you've met him…you _haven't_ met him yet have you?" She asked, worried Derek had already sunk his claws into him, ruining her reputation in the process.

"No, I haven't, but he's no good. I'm telling you."

Casey rolled her eyes, "And you would know because?"

Derek wanted to shake some sense into her little body, "I know his type. He's not coming over here to _study_ with you Case. He doesn't want to _date_ you either. God, it's so obvious. I can't believe you're being so naïve. You're just looking for someone to save you from this boring, drab life you have here. He's no good."

Hurt reflected in her eyes, "Why would he ask to come here then?"

"Umm…he's a hockey player looking to take over the team. I'm the best player our team has…come on Case, I know you're good at math. You can put two and two together can't you? He's only coming here cause he knows I'm you're step-brother, and he's doing it to try to throw me off. Ever heard of keeping your enemies close? This is the same thing."

Casey's hurt immediately turned to rage, "Are you kidding me? Wow. I knew you were arrogant. But this, this is…I don't even know. He's going to be here, and you're not. That's all there is to it. So make it happen and disappear."

With that she turned and breezed through her bedroom door, closing it in Derek's face. He just stood with his arms by his sides now. 'How can she be so stupid? He's using her. It's so clear,' he thought. And more importantly, he told himself, the guy was making a play for his position on the team.

"No. No way is he going to be here tomorrow and I'm not leaving," He stared at Casey's closed door.

"Sorry, Case," he said, smirking, and walking back to his room and closing his door. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Anything but silence, anything you say, will stay in my head for days…"_

Tuesday flew by at school for Casey. She was excited and little anxious about tonight. Everything had to be right. Derek wouldn't be there. Her family would let Andrew and herself study without hassling them. Everything was going to be great. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She was simply hoping for the best.

The afternoon bell rang letting the student body out of the last class of the day. The kids filed down the hall, making their ways to the cars and buses respectively. But Casey made her way to Andrew's locker. He wasn't there yet so she waited for him. Glancing at her watch, she thought, 'He wouldn't stand me up would he?'

Then he appeared beaming at her with his sparkling brown eyes. She grinned, feeling brainless for even thinking he would do such a thing as stand her up. He was different than that. He had to be.

"Hey Casey!" He walked closer to her and leaned against his locker. "So, uhh, are you ready to go?"

She smiled once again, "Yeah let's get out of here."

The car ride to her house consisted of learning all she could about Andrew Taylor. He was so open and talkative about his past. She listened intently as he told her about how he grew up with his parents and little sister, how he loved hockey and had played since was a kid. They talked so much about little unimportant things, but things that made up a person. She felt like she knew him already, so well.

She told him all about her childhood, the divorce of her parents, and the subsequent marriage of her mom and George. Purposefully she left out a few details. The parts where she was a social outcast when she first moved here. And the fact that she hadn't completely shed that image.

He was perfect, she thought. Just the guy she needed. He wasn't going to put her down or make her feel bad about herself. He told her she was pretty. He told her she was smart. Andrew wasn't just some guy, he was amazing, to her. And she hadn't known him, but all of two days. Things could only get better.

When they reached her driveway she spoke out, "Oh, here it is. This is my house."

"Nice place," he responded as they turned onto the concrete path.

As she opened her car door and they made their way to the front door she decided she should warm him, "My family can be crazy, so you know, prepare yourself," she laughed, "But you'll get to meet everyone who matters, then we can get to studying."

He smiled down at her as she walked through the door. But her face quickly contorted into a frown as she walked into the foyer.

"Hi, what took you so long getting home, Case?" Derek said, coming down the stairs, smirking. "Lots of after school bookwork? I know you weren't with any friends. Being you don't have a lot of those…"

"And…who are you?" he asked rudely, turning his eyes to Andrew. This kid was walking in his house like he belonged there. That had to change…immediately. He would make him feel unwelcome.

"I'm Andrew Taylor, Casey's friend. I just moved to your town, new to your school. Are you Casey's brother?" he said reaching out his hand, in order to shake Derek's. "We haven't met."

Derek simply stood with his arms folded, unmoving. He looked Andrew over from his white sneakers to his preppy clothes to his perfectly styled hair. He sneered, 'How could he not know me?' He was Derek Venturi. Everyone knew who he was in that school.

Casey eyed him, unblinking. She knew he practically hated her, but why would he do this? She thought he understood to stay away tonight. She felt like she wanted to cry. He was going to ruin this. He would, she knew it.

"Oh, hello," Nora called out as she entered the living room. "Casey who's your friend?" She hadn't even heard her mother speaking to her, "Casey?"

Casey's eyes were transfixed on Derek, who was staring at Andrew, giving him the once over. Nora stood puzzled looking between the two.

Andrew cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Hi, Ms. McDonald, I'm Andrew. I go to school with Casey. I came over study with her. I'm new here so she has been nice enough to help me fit in and get adjusted to things."

Derek rolled his eyes, he wanted to laugh out loud. This guy was using all the tricks. 'He must have read Impress The Parents 101,' he thought and smiled at his own sarcasm. He stopped and shifted his feet, when he noticed Casey's ice glare.

"Well, that's our Casey. She's so smart and helpful." Nora said. "Come on in. We are eating dinner in a few minutes. You could join us, then study afterwards?"

Andrew looked at Casey waiting for an answer, "Sure." she said, reluctantly. They dropped their school bags at the door and headed to the dining area.

But Derek stepped between Andrew and herself on the way to the dinner table, causing her to bristle. "I thought you were going out tonight, De-rek!" she said through gritted teeth, as she walked behind him.

She spoke so low, no one but Derek could hear her clearly. "Sorry Case, I find this much more entertaining. And I really, really want to meet your new so-called-boyfriend. Since he wants my life so bad." He whispered over his shoulder.

"Oh please, you have no proof of that. Just what your friends said. You're such an bigheaded, narcissistic…"

Casey stopped mid-sentence as they reached the table. She quickly recovered and made the rounds introducing Andrew to George, Marti, Lizzie and Edwin.

Marti sat next to Andrew, looking up at him, smiling. "I like you, actually." she said.

"I'm glad. Is that good?" he laughed looking down at her.

"That's very good." she nodded, beginning to eat.

Dinner was going very well, as they settled into polite conversation. No one, not even Derek, had insulted Andrew or embarrassed her, Casey thought. That is, until George had to begin his line of questioning.

"So Andrew," George said, between bites of dinner. "Do you play sports?"

'Oh no,' Casey felt like slapping a piece of tape over George's mouth. 'Here it comes.'

"Yeah," Andrew said. "I play hockey."

"Really, so does Derek. He's captain. Are you planning of trying out for the team?" George questioned, oblivious.

"Well--,"Andrew began, but was cut off by Derek, who had been silent for too long.

"Of course he is. Aren't you _Andrew_?" he said his name with such malice, it all but dripped from his tongue.

"Umm, I, I'm, I doubt it, actually. I'm trying something new here. Not really sports anymore. I'm trying to concentrate on my academics for now. Ya know, for college?" he answered. Derek sat shocked. He could have sworn this guy wanted to take over his life. And take over his hockey. Everything Sam had said had seeped into his brain, he guessed. Hadn't he promise not to listen to his dim-witted friends anymore?

Casey glowered at Derek "Yeah so there's your answer. He doesn't want your stupid team. Happy now? You were wrong."

"What is wrong with you lately? You'll see I was right about the other things I said, maybe hockey, maybe not, but everything else is true. It'll just take some time. I'm _not_ wrong, Miss Perfect." Derek answered her abruptly, taking offense on being called out in front of Andrew. He dropped his fork into his plate, with a clang. He wasn't hungry any longer.

Andrew just looked between them, confused.

Nora and George looked across the table at one another, silently asking the other to say something to stop an argument. George opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"You _are _wrong. I'll prove it. Andrew do you want to start our Biology work now?" Casey pushed her full plate away from her, the food not even touched.

Andrew folded his napkin onto the tabled, "Uhh sure, Casey. Whenever you are."

She asked if they could be excused, and stood, brusquely exiting the room, pulling Andrew out with her. He apologized quickly to Nora and George, before rounding the corner to the living room.

Edwin grinned at Derek, "Good job, bro. You really made Casey mad now."

"Good. Like I care anyway," he huffed, "I'm going out." Derek stood up from his seat and walked through the back door, slamming it shut behind him. He had nowhere to go so he just stood outside. He needed some air. Just some fresh air.

And Andrew, he was considerably baffled by the behavior he had seen at dinner. He felt left out of the conversation, that was clearly involving him.

"Casey, what was that about? You seemed really defensive in there. And I think your brother hates me now..." he laughed, as they sat on the couch.

"Step-brother…" she interrupted, "He hates everyone, but himself. And he has a lot of hang-ups, ignore him. He wasn't even supposed to be here. I specifically asked him not to be--"

"It's ok. I've seen the over protective act before. He probably just doesn't want you hanging with someone who he thinks will hurt you, or wants to take his hockey team away. At least that's what it sounds like," He said.

Casey smiled at his naïve notion of Derek caring about her. "He definitely isn't over protective. He's a jerk. And you and me, we're just…studying…right?" She asked looking at him as they pulled their books out of their bags and began to pick apart papers.

"Well, yeah for now, but I kind of like you…you know…so maybe more than studying, eventually," he stuttered, tripping over his words nervously.

"Yeah…hopefully" Casey blushed, opening her notebook and leaning over to begin their study time. He shifted a little uncomfortably.

"So some guys at school told me about a party this weekend, Saturday night. I don't know if you'd want to , but if you'd like to come I'd really like--"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how much I want to come! That would be great."

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's at this guy Sam's house. You probably know him."

"Oh, umm, yeah. We kinda dated for a while, but it was a couple of years ago. He's Derek's best friend."

Andrew looked concerned, "Do you think it would be a problem if you came with me then? I mean if you feel uncomfortable…"

Casey slightly laughed, "No, no. It's fine with Sam and I. We're friends now."

"I meant with Derek. He seems like he doesn't like me too much, honestly."

"Well that's his problem isn't it?" she said indignantly. This would do good to irritate Derek, and show him she could fit in with his crowd too. That she wasn't a loser. Of course she wanted to go to be with Andrew and have a good time on the weekend for once. But going to spite Derek was just a plus.

She hadn't wanted Derek here tonight, but he was. Derek wouldn't want her at the party and she would be there. 'So Perfect,' she thought, amused at how things had turned out.

"Alright then. So Saturday? Sounds great!"

"Yeah," She wanted to jump up and hug him. She was finally going to get into the 'in' crowd. Going to parties, and having a better, more interesting life. He _was_ going to save her.

"So I guess we should get to studying, huh?" he laughed, and Casey opened her notebook, beginning to explain the biology assignment expertly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for dinner," Andrew said, as he grabbed his coat from the hanger near the door. Casey stood beside him, looking at her family. "I had a really good time meeting you all."

"Oh you're welcome," Nora grinned from her seat on the couch..

"Anytime. You're welcome to come back and have dinner with us soon" George said.

"Well, thanks again," he waved goodbye and started to open the door. "Oh, I forgot my biology folder upstairs! I've gotta get it…"

Casey stopped him, "No, no. I'll go get it for you. Just a sec." She disappeared up the stairs.

"Can you tell Casey I am waiting for her outside?" he asked Nora and George.

"Sure. Goodnight, again." they answered in unison.

Andrew stepped outside into the cold air. Pulling his jacket tighter and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He didn't see Derek standing on the corner of the porch, leaning against the railing. Perfect opportunity.

"Leaving?" Derek said flatly, startling him purposefully, causing him to somewhat jump.

Andrew took a deep breath and composed himself. "Wow. I didn't even see you there. Yeah. I'm heading out."

Derek nodded his head. Still giving Andrew no hint of conversation.

"Listen Derek," he began. "I hope we can get along. I'm not trying out for hockey so I want you to know, I don't want to take over your team." Derek sighed. He was so tired of hearing about that.

Andrew kept talking, "And I know you're probably just being the over-protective brother, but I really like Casey and I'm not looking to hurt her. You don't have anything to worry about…"

"What?!" Derek's head snapped up. "First of all, I'm her step-brother, and second I don't care who Casey dates, or studies with, or whatever you're calling it. I'm not being over-protective. We don't even get along."

"Yeah okay, but I know the older brother thing can be tricky. I have a sister," he replied. "I would be freaked if some guy was coming over and wanting to take her out. I'd want to know all about him and why he was there. But I mean, Casey is special. She's not like the other girls I've met here."

"Yeah, like the other girls know how to have fun," Derek muttered. "Casey doesn't"

"But there's this thing about her. Like I know she would be a devoted, faithful person." the words spilled from Andrew's lips. "Just from the few days I've known her. She has this light around her. She's beautiful and has a big heart. I can't say enough good things seriously. And I'm not just trying to get on your good side, as her brother."

Derek suddenly wished he would stop referring to him as her brother. He was her _step_-brother. Was that so hard to understand? And he thought he knew Casey so well, after only being acquainted with her for a few days at the most. He was delusional. And he was going to let Andrew know it.

"You know, you sure are…" but Derek was stopped from going on as the front door swung open.

Casey's eyes darted back and forth between the two boys. She wanted to know what had been said, why they were talking and if her chances had been completely ruined with her new friend. Andrew just smiled at Casey, and she lightly returned the expression.

Derek suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy. And why? It had to be all that big heart, devotion speech Andrew had droned on about for the past few minutes. Nothing else.

"Thanks Case," Andrew reached for his folder, taking it from her. "I guess I'll see you at school then?"

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Since when does he call her Case?' he thought.

"And Saturday too," Casey was saying as she headed out to walk Andrew to his car. At this point Derek lost the bulk of the conversation between the two. But he watched the interaction. Casey laughed and smiled, her hand rested on Andrew's arm. They looked perfect together. He reached his arm around her back and hugged her goodbye, as she lightly kissed his cheek.

Derek saw it then. He was witnessing what Andrew had just ten minutes before spoke of. It was the light around her. The warm smile, the laughter. He never saw it, because he never caused it. This Andrew kid brought it out, and made it beautiful.

He felt sick suddenly but he had no understanding of why. Andrew was well-mannered and polite. Nothing like what Derek had become. Casey hated him. She enjoyed Andrew's company. She didn't cringe when he walked in the room. Andrew had spoken the words and unwittingly awoken him to Casey's many assets

Derek wanted to see it for himself. He wanted to be the cause of her light. To be on the receiving end of her goodness. To have someone devoted to him. And not just for one night, like all these useless girls he was used to. The feeling was so foreign, he chalked it up to wanting to feel superior to Andrew. To prove that he could also bring out the beauty in Casey. To establish he was better, the best.

Or maybe this was just coming from the fact he had been out of his circle of friends for a few days. He had decided to give up on the party scene, that had to be why out of the blue Casey's untainted loyalty to Andrew seemed so enticing. So inviting to him.

But little did he know, the need to feel a cut above and giving up on the weekend incidents, had nothing to do with this. He didn't care to admit but that was the not the circumstances at all. This was completely different. Completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_It's a silly time to learn to swim when you start to drown…"_

"Emily, I can't believe I'm finally invited to a party like this! And only one more day. I'm so happy today's Friday!" Casey exclaimed, nearly clapping her hands in excitement. The bell had just rung to release everyone for the weekend.

She had experienced the most amazing week with Andrew. They had begun hanging out everyday after school, eating lunch together, and talking on the phone when they weren't together. She had completely blocked the night of the study date out of her mind. She wanted to disregard all the problems that had arisen that night. Including the problem Derek seemed to have with Andrew.

"Well, Casey, it's about time one of us got in the popular crowd. Maybe you can find a way for me in too?" Emily laughed.

"He's just incredible. I can't believe out of everyone he chose me to hang out with. And I know everyone thinks he's just using me, but…"

"_Everyone_ Casey? It's just Derek that put that in your head. Don't even listen to him." Emily sighed.

Casey shrugged her shoulders and pulled her books closer to her chest. She had successfully avoided Derek for the last few days since Andrew was at the house. She was still livid with him about everything. Consistently, when she knew Derek was home she made herself scarce. She didn't want to ruin this pleasant feeling she had by arguing futilely with him.

And to be honest, Derek's implication that Andrew was only using her hurt her more than anything else.

"Yeah, I know. He's only trying to agitate me, but it still upsets me no matter who it's coming from. Even Derek," she said.

"All I'm saying is don't start caring what Derek has to say now. You have a good thing going with Andrew. Don't mess it up cause your step brother is an inconsiderate ass." Emily smiled at her, lightly bumping her shoulder. "You're going to have an amazing time this weekend."

Casey grinned widely, "Yeah, I will. I definitely will. And this is my perfect opportunity to infuriate Derek. He wouldn't leave the other night at dinner just to spite me. When I show up to this party he is going to freak. Kodak moment, without a doubt"

"Oh, I'd kill to see how this is going to go down," Emily laughed, as they walked to their cars, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days following Casey's study date with Andrew went on without delay. Derek noticed she was walking on cloud nine most of the time. Suddenly it was if she had awakened from the slumber she had been in, and was smiling and having a good time again. He saw the open, sincerity that had been enlightened to him just a few nights before, while watching Casey from the porch.

And it was all because of Andrew.

Andrew.

"_Andrew_." Derek stood against his locker on Friday afternoon, his fixed on Andrew and Casey from down the hall. He was still attempting to drag up excuses to detest Andrew, not matter how implausible. "This guy is a complete tool. What does she see in him? She's walking around like she's happiness embodied. And it's entirely obvious she's being used, for what reason I'm not sure yet, but I'm am going to find out what he thinks he's…"

"Derek!" Sam smacked him in the arm, knocking him into the locker door. "You've got to stop, man. This is all you've talked about for three days straight. Haven't you realized he's got no reason to ruin your life or use Casey? I don't even know where you got that idea anyway."

Derek's head spun toward Sam, "Uh, lets' think back…from you, dumbass! You told me all that stuff and now you've conveniently forgotten. Sure."

"Well, yeah but Casey seems to like him. At least it'll get her outta you're way for a while. No more nagging, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Derek agreed, halfheartedly. "But you should have heard the way he talked about her the other night. Going on and on about her being _faithful_ and her big heart. Like he knows her. _And_ he called her Case. He's only been here, what? A week? Plus he kept referring to me as her brother, saying I was over protective. Yeah, it made me want to close my fingers around his throat," he gestured with his hands.

Sam shut his locker and the two began walking toward the cars, "You know, Derek, I don't know what the big deal is. Try to get to know the guy. He might not be half bad. He's coming to the party Saturday night at my house."

"What party?" Derek questioned, opening his car door. "You never told me about any party. No one has actually…," he was silently wondering why his popularity had suddenly waned. Probably cause everyone was hung up on the new kid, he thought.

"Yeah. I did invite you. It was probably lost somewhere in between you complaining about Andrew and Casey or you complaining about Casey and Andrew."

"Hilarious, really," Derek frowned. "Well, I'm not going to any party. I've given up the scene. No more. But have fun socializing with the enemy. I can't believe you invited the guy that is trying to take over my status at this school, by the way."

"Whatever. You're the one who's so big on giving up your status and the no party rules, dude. He can't help it if people like him. He's a cool kid actually. But, hey, don't come, just know, you're going to miss a good one. Lots of girls, lots of drinking. Lots of _everything_."

"That's too bad," Derek pretended to care, climbing inside his vehicle and shutting the door.

"See ya Monday then, I guess," Sam shouted as he sprinted toward his car.

Derek turned the radio up as loud as the volume would take it, and sped away. Finally some weekend peace and not having to see Andrew's face for two entire days. Not even hearing his name from everyone's lips would be very nice. Very nice indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek arrived home, hurrying up the stairs to his room. He just wanted to lay on his bed, sleep, and forget about this past week. It had been a nightmare. And his one problem wouldn't release itself from his brain.

His entire world was spinning off it's axis. He was drowning. He had no understanding of why he was feeling the things he suddenly felt. Casey had completely taken over his mind. The entire Andrew situation was a mess. He didn't understand why he suddenly cared so much. Andrew had proven that he wasn't using Casey, by spending practically every waking moment with her. So that wasn't it. Not anymore.

He collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes, and running his hands over his face. Trying, and failing, to push all the images of Casey and Andrew from his head. The pictures were flashes of her smiling, her kissing Andrew's cheek, the look of affection Andrew had when talking of Casey. It was all driving him up the wall.

Derek wasn't the polite one. He wasn't the thoughtful, selfless one. No, he was, bigheaded and narcissistic, as Casey had so bluntly put it. Maybe she was right.

How did this new guy do it? He was here only days and had turned her into a different person. Someone Derek could see. And At last he did see her. Her tenderness and her warmth. Why did Andrew get to have that from her?

'Of course, _I_ don't want her…' Derek thought, trying to rationalize these feelings.. 'Just someone…_like_ her.' But Andrew wouldn't get her. He wasn't going to have what Derek didn't. No way. Derek would have to change his ways. And fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late Friday afternoon, Casey lay on her bed, headphones over her ears, eyes closed. She was tired after a very eventful week. She felt like she was in a new life.

Well, except for the fact that she still lived in the house also inhabited by Derek.

But she couldn't complain. She lay staring at her ceiling thinking. Thinking about the party tomorrow night. She had finally figured out the outfit, shoes, the makeup. The entire works. She had waited to long to be invited to something like this to ruin it. The excitement was running through her veins.

Nothing could take this away. Nothing…

She faintly heard a knock on her door, through the music. She stood and reached for the handle, "Yeah…"

She was met with Derek's smiling face, as she shut off her music. "What's going on? Why are you smiling? What did you do to me now?"

"What do you mean?" he said, pushing past her, and into her room. "Can't I be happy?" he seated himself in her computer chair, propping up his feet. She was stared in wonder at the audacity he had. He waltzed in as if nothing had happened, like he didn't try to ruin her date with Andrew and insult him mere days ago. Like he didn't insult her by insinuating Andrew was using her.

She wouldn't have this. No.

"You do realize I'm not talking to you, right?" she said still standing, door open , hand firmly gripping the knob.

"Yeah, and about that. See, I can't annoy you if you won't talk to me. So this won't do," he smirked. He had to remind himself to be nicer. He wasn't used to this…with Casey. He really didn't know how to be anything but bothersome toward her.

Casey tried to remain calm, "Well, I don't want to ruin my day and argue with you, so if you would please leave," she said, wrapping her fingers around his wrist pulling him from the chair. He stood up, but didn't budge from his position.

"Why are you so happy anyway? Andrew?" he questioned in involuntary annoyance, looking at her eyes, as she finally let her hand fall from his arm. "You barely know him, Casey. He's a piece of work, that one. He had a lot to say about you. Don't you want to know what he told me?" Derek was fully intending on fabricating a story about everything Andrew had said. Just to pry her away from him.

"No," Casey answered, quickly. "You'll lie to me. I trust him, he'd never say bad things to you about me."

Derek sneered, "You trust him more than me? Unbelievable. You've known him barely a few days!"

But she was right, he noted, he was going to lie. Even if it meant placing a frown on her face, instead of a smile. He hated that she was choosing Andrew over him. Even involving something as trivial as this.

She quietly countered, "And in those few days he has been nothing but polite and chivalrous. And in the last few years, you have been the absolute opposite of both of those things. Give me one reason why I shouldn't trust him?" her eyes radiated disgust.

Derek had nothing to say about Andrew. He didn't know him. He realized this wasn't about Andrew. This was Casey. She was the problem here. His problem. Again, he was causing her to feel miserable. Not blissful and beaming. There was no light around her, like Andrew had pointed out, when he spoke to her. Only the lamp on her dressing table gave off any glow.

The night she and Andrew walked to his car, Derek had seen it. Her eyes became a more brilliant blue and sparkled. 'It's amazing,' he thought, 'All it takes is one person to bring it out.'

This wasn't a superiority contest with Andrew anymore. This was a contest with himself. He wanted…no, needed to make her feel something like that when she looked at him. Even if it was one moment, one instance of happiness. He didn't know where it was coming from. Too much time spent in this house with her recently, perhaps?

He had to be gentle, more concerned with her feelings. He was desperately trying to hold back his thoughts.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head up, starting at the ceiling, he clenched his teeth, forcing out a few unselfish words. "He's probably great, Case. I'll stop trying to make him into something he's probably not. Truce."

Casey warily eyed him, suspicious of his sudden change in tone, "O-ok. That was quite the speedy turn around. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm, uhh, kind of, you know….," his vision moved from the floor to her eyes, he couldn't look at her. "S-sorry."

She softly smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks." She couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with him still.

It was so much easier to hate him. It made her forget about the times he was thoughtful or kind toward her, if she loathed him. She didn't know how to trust him or his fleeting moments of kindness. They usually came back to haunt her at the worst possible time. But when he said things like that, she found it rather difficult to loathe him so immensely.

She softened, explaining, "Listen Derek, I just don't appreciate having you tell me someone I like is using me. And more than ever when that person has been nothing but nice to you….and," she looked down.

"It hurts…,"A despondent veil crossed over her features then.

He looked at her in this moment. Really looked at her. Her eyes, her face, her hair. She was beautiful in that soft glow of her room. And he had hurt her. Something so unspoiled and flawless. But she had said it. He _hurt_ her.

He knew he had done things to her in the past, but he always thought she knew it was jokes, pranks. He never imagined something like this actually hurt her. If he had known maybe he wouldn't have…

"I never meant…" He began.

"Honestly, It doesn't matter. You don't know Andrew. I do. It only matters what I know about him, not what you think you know." she said, looking in his brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry , Case," he said the word again. He never said 'sorry' to anyone and in the past five minutes it was spilling from his tongue. She was making it happen.

They stood across from each other, not knowing what to say. She smiled at him now. There it was. A genuine smile. He had accomplished it. There was the light around her, the sparkle in her bright blue eyes. He realized Andrew was right. She was everything he had described her as. Why was this just now coming into his consciousness? Why?

"Am I forgiven now?" Derek smirked.

Casey laughed, cautiously, "Don't make me regret it, Venturi."

"Yeah, I'm trying to be better, you know. I'm actually not even going out a lot anymore. You should be proud I've practically given up on all that," he recognized he wanted her acceptance, her approval. It mattered. And more than it should.

"That's good Derek," she commended him.

"Yeah. So maybe Saturday night, I'll actually let you rent one of your sentimental, sappy romance movies that you always want me to watch. I won't even hog the TV…I'll even watch it with you, if you want…without complaining."

She was confused as to why Derek had mentioned Saturday night. The party was then. He would certainly be there. Right? She couldn't miss this golden opportunity to annoy Derek. He had to be going, right? This was a huge party at their school. Not to be missed.

"Thanks Derek," she turned and began to straighten her dresser nervously, to occupy her hands. "But, umm, I'm going to the party at Sam's on Saturday with Andrew. So you'll get the TV to yourself this weekend. No arguments from me. That's good right?" She glanced up at him, silently questioning if he would be there..

Derek's eyes turned to saucers, surprised he spoke, "You're going to that…party thing?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" She inquired, suddenly upset at his disbelief. Her face changed just like that. He lost the radiance, the luminosity in her countenance. He wanted to reach and and draw it back into her.

'All because I had to open my big mouth,' he thought, kicking himself. But still he couldn't stop himself, he continued on. Jealousy was taking over.

"Well, Case, I mean, you don't do that stuff. You stay home on the weekend. You study. You fight with me over the TV. But you don't party. That's not you."

Casey's content demeanor immediately halted, as her eyes blazed blue, "Cause I'm so boring, right? You think you know me? You know nothing about me. And what about you? Since when are you the resident homebody in this house, huh?"

"Since I made the decision to be. Why is that a problem?" Derek couldn't stop himself. Now he knew Andrew would be there with Casey. And it made him feel slightly ill.

"No not at all. Just knowing you won't be there makes me want to go even more. I won't have you hovering trying to sabotage." She said lying, fueling his anger.

"Well, hope you have a terrific time with Mr. Wonderful, then," he sarcastically relied. How did it go from pleasant to disagreeable in two seconds flat? She was so…so infuriating. Why did she do that?

He had to get out.

Derek walked past her toward the door, barely grazing past her and hurriedly exiting the room.

She was left standing in her room, alone and utterly baffled by Derek's behavior. One minute he hates her, the next he's sorry for his behavior, the next he's being the same jerk she's always known. She wanted to hate him so badly she always found an excuse to argue with him. Then she didn't have to face that perhaps she didn't detest him as much as she liked to think. It was easier this way.

But then he had to go and say 'sorry'. And she had to go start another disagreement. But why did he do that? Why did he apologize?

He never did that. Not for anyone. Especially not for her. Never for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ok, so next chapter is the party.it will finally start being dasey all the way. yay!  
please review. otherwise i don't know if anyone is reading, and if i should continue writing.  
i love to know if anyone even likes it or not.

i also realized i should prob give credit to my chapter titles.  
they are all lines from different songs, so...  
the line for this chapter four title is from a song called 'my number' by tegan and sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Well, circle around and get yourself a better look…a better memory."_

Derek sat in his all too familiar recliner Saturday night with his chin resting on his right hand. He was uninterested in the TV, even letting Edwin take over remote control duties. This was uncommon for him. He never gave over the control unless something was not right. And something was definitely amiss.

All day all he heard was Casey's music blaring from her room, as she, undoubtedly, was preparing herself for the party tonight. He had struggled to stay in his room and busy himself with sleeping or chatting online, but that music she was playing, it just kept taking over his brain. Why wouldn't she shut it off? It wasn't the music, it was the fact she was getting all dressed up to go out, to go to this party Derek wasn't even going to. It irked him.

He had all he could take and had made a trek downstairs to his recliner, where he now sat, dazed. He could only faintly hear the music now, but he still couldn't concentrate on anything else. Then he heard it shut off.

'Must be time for the Andrew the Great to arrive,' he thought. Then the doorbell rang as if on cue. But he didn't budge from his position in his chair. There was no way he was answering that door.

The bell chimed again.

Nora called out from the kitchen, "Kids can one of you get that, please!"

Edwin looked to Derek, who sat blankly staring at the TV set. No emotion crossed his features. "Uh, Derek, the door…"

"Casey can get it, it's for her anyway…" he replied snidely. Edwin just sighed and moved to get up and answer it himself. But Casey, of course came bounding down the stairs.

She was grinning from ear to ear, "I'll get it. It's for me…" Edwin plopped back down onto the sofa, surfing the channels once more.

Derek could hear Casey's ecstatic voice echoing from the foyer. "Andrew! Hey! Let me get my jacket and I'll be right back down. Ok?"

"Sure thing, Case," Derek could hear Andrew's voice wrap around her name. That name. Like he invented it. 'God, he is so smug,' he thought.

Derek didn't even glance in his direction when he heard him walking from the foyer to the den.

"Hi Edwin, Derek," Andrew voiced, waving slightly, and walking over to sit on the couch. Derek narrowed his eyes as this motion. 'He's got some nerve…,' he wanted to get up and disappear back to his room, but stopped himself.

"Hi, Andrew" Edwin reached over and shook his hand. "So where are you and Casey going?"

"Just a party at Sam's. Should be good…," Andrew trailed off looking in Derek's direction. "So uhh, are you going Derek?"

He still hadn't even acknowledged his presence. He didn't want to, but just to shut him up he muttered out a stern "No."

"Oh…you probably have better things to do anyway," Andrew said. Derek lifted his eyes from the TV and shifted them at Andrew, none to kindly.

Just in time Casey walked back down the stairs carrying her jacket. She stood in the foyer waiting.

"Ok, I'm finally ready," She smiled widely at Andrew, who returned the grin. He quickly stood from the couch and made his way in her direction.

"See ya Edwin," he gestured, as Edwin nodded. "You too Derek."

Derek looked over at him wanting so badly to give his toothy grin a few blank spaces…But then _she_ caught his eyes. _Casey._ In her small black skirt, pink shirt, knee high boots, and long wavy hair, with a little makeup…so this is why she was preparing herself all day. She looked good. Pretty, even. And he hated to admit it.

All the arguing from the past days flew out the window. She was there. And she was astonishing. This made him want her to get away from Andrew even more.

His eyes slowly scanned her. Why wasn't she this everyday? _This_ she was giving to Andrew, too…along with the kind, caring personality. What else had he been missing out on with her?

Derek wanted to rip his hair out. Why? Why did Andrew get it all? _Why_?

His thoughts were interrupted, as Casey spoke, "Tell Mom and George I left. Ok?" He couldn't answer. He was a little stunned.

Edwin nodded again, "Sure thing Casey."

Then she headed for the door with Andrew behind her. His hand rested on the small of her back. Derek noticed. And he couldn't stop the torrent of jealousy he could feel coursing through his veins. Again. And involving her. Like he hadn't seen her dressed up before, or with another guy…All those others had been boys he went to school with. He knew them already, knew what to expect. But now it really bothered him.

_Why? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked up the sidewalk to Sam's house. She had been here so many time before when they dated. And since then because they had remained friends. She had managed to stay friends with the guys she dated. She didn't like to end things on poor terms. It just wasn't her.

But she also wasn't the type to go out on weekends to parties. Especially one's like this. The drinking, the girls and guys only looking for one thing. It really wasn't her. But she thought she wanted it to be. Oh, how she had envied Derek all these years for having the chance to go. And he always seemed so indifferent to it all. How could it not be exciting?

She would soon find out. She linked her left arm with Andrew as they approached the door. "Cold?" Andrew asked her, with evident concern in his voice.

"No, not at all," she leaned her head on his shoulder. Just then Sam opened his front door, bottle in hand. Glassy eyes graced his face, as he smiled broadly.

"Heeeeyy!" he slurred. "So glad you guys could make it. Andrew!…you've got to meet everyone. Come on." Sam began pulling on Andrew's arm. Casey looked at him frantically. She was silently begging him not to leave her all alone.

She looked around the room. Everyone was already drinking, or had been for a while, so it seemed. Even Sam was virtually wasted, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be here anymore.

Then Andrew interjected, pulling from Sam's grip. "Yeah, in a little bit. I'm staying with Casey for now…" She mouthed thank you, and he nodded. They began walking and chatting with various people. She soon found some girls to talk to while Andrew made his rounds meeting everyone.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sat in his car. He was now in front of Sam's house. What was he doing here? He promised himself not to come. Tonight was supposed to be the beginning of him changing his life around. Not being labeled dumb slacker anymore. But here he sat. And he knew why. It was Casey.

After they left for the party, all he had accomplished was pacing the living room floor, then when it became annoying to the rest of the family, he went upstairs to continue in his room. All he could think of was all the trouble that was there. The drinking, the drugs, random hookups. And Casey had no idea.

It was so different for her. She was so out of that element it wasn't even funny. She shouldn't even be there.

"Not that I'm worried or anything," he said aloud, to no one but himself. "…But Andrew should have known not to take her. Oh that's right. He thinks he knows her. He has no clue about her." This was accomplishing nothing. He had to keep busy.

So instead he ran down the stairs, grabbed his keys, and headed out on the road. He didn't know where to go, he just needed to drive, to breathe. Then he ended up, here, at Sam's. In front of the very party where Casey and Andrew were.

He sighed turning off the engine. He didn't want to go in, but he didn't want not to. He battled himself on what route to take. But he had to know what they were up to inside. As if he didn't already know. He felt like he'd never get away from all this. Because he was here again, getting out of his car, pulling on his leather jacket, and walking to the door. So familiar.

He didn't bother to knock. No one would hear it. He walked in, and scanned the place. The scene played out as expected. Every party was the same. He began to wonder why he ever found this exciting. And he'd only decided to stop mere weeks ago. How things had changed.

Then laughter from the kitchen sounded. He reached the doorframe at the kitchen and stopped.

Casey?

There she was. But where was Andrew? He examined the room. No sign. She was standing at the counter with a group of girls. Smiling, laughing, no signs of drinking. But those girls, he knew them, they were not worthy enough to even be that close to Casey. She was like an innocent in a lion's den, he thought. Her luminosity would be dimmed by them for certain.

But he had to admit, that she looked like she was having fun. Sure, she needed more friends, but these people were not the one's she needed as friends. She could do better. So much better.

He was silently contemplating whether he should just leave or stay, when she found his line of vision. "Oh, no," he wanted to fade away into the smoke filled air. She immediately pushed herself from the counter, and toward him. He had no time to respond.

She thought she would be pleased to find him here. Perfect opportunity to annoy him, it was. But she was simply upset at what she thought was him once again trying to cause her embarrassment. She was going to stop him before he started.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" She loudly announced. This caused all the girls perfectly styled blonde heads to swivel in his direction, and smile, noticing it was Derek Venturi.

"You've got some nerve, Der-ek!" she continued her tirade.

He became defensive to hide his surprise, "I was invited. Sam's my best friend. If anyone doesn't belong here it's you. Where's Andrew anyway? Isn't he supposed to be here making sure you're ok?"

"I think I can take care of myself," she reacted. "Anyway, why do you care? Here to prank me?"

"I don't care, as you can see. And no, I'm not here to prank you…" Derek headed for the exit. He wasn't going to argue with her. The last conversation they had turned from kind to offensive in a few seconds. Not this time. He didn't come for that. To be honest, he had forgotten why he had come in the first place. But he did not escape without her following on his heels.

"Derek! Don't just walk away from me," she raced down the front steps of Sam's after him, grabbing his shoulder spinning him around to face her. "Then why are you here?"

She genuinely wanted to know the answer. For all the energy Derek put into acting like he didn't care, she knew he did. At least somewhat. He had told her he was giving up all this. Now he was here. And not to prank her…Then there was some other reason behind it. She wanted to know.

"Look, I was bored. Unlike you, I'm not used to be stuck at home on a Saturday. I had to get out of the house. Everyone is here. So this is where I belong too," he lied.

"Why do you do that Derek?'

"Do what, Casey?," he countered, in sarcasm, trying to counteract his true feelings..

"Act like you don't care about anyone but yourself. You're such a hypocrite, you know that right? You don't want me around your friends is that it? Afraid they might like me more than you?" She stepped closer to him.

"Doubtful that's gonna happen," he smirked, not moving away from her. She had no idea why he was there. She was so far away from the truth. It was her. And she was there with him. Andrew.

They were inches apart now. And she folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips, "Well, then what is it?"

He bitterly let his next words move from his lips. He wanted to prevent them from escaping, he didn't want the weakness to show. But he couldn't hinder it. "Are you and Andrew, like…a _couple_ now?"

The question came out of absolutely nowhere. And her exasperated expression soon turned to surprise. Her stomach turned in circles, no, more like back flips. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to form words. What was he asking this for? Where did it come from?

"Umm, Derek, I don't see how that is your business…" she answered, nervously. She didn't really know the answer herself. Of course she and Andrew had grown closer, but they were hardly dating. It was in the early stages still. Derek had no right to ask.

"I'm your step-brother, I should know who you're dating, or _whatever_," he lowered his voice, spewing phony excuses.

"Please, don't play over-protective now. Why does it matter if we are dating?" she questioned.

He looked down kicking at the pebbles in Sam's driveway. His expression sank, his shoulders fell. "I guess I shouldn't care…" And he knew he shouldn't. Not like he did. Not in this way.

Casey shifted uncomfortably, feeling guilty suddenly for being so harsh. "It's not that, it's just…I mean, I don't really know how to define our relationship right now…" She couldn't believe she was telling Derek this. She was giving him what he wanted: an answer.

"Where is he anyway? He just left you in there alone?" Derek tilted his head toward the house. "You shouldn't be on your own with any of those people. You're not like them…"

"Derek, just when I think--" she began, starting to become irritated gain.

He backpedaled, knowing he had phrased it all wrong. "No, no…Listen, I don't mean it in a bad way, Case. It's just that…you're better than them. They don't even deserve to be in the same _room_ as you, honestly." He wanted to laugh at himself. He never thought he would be this nice to Casey. But he found he wanted to be nice to her. He wanted to see her blue eyes sparkle at his words.

She looked at him warmly, "Really? You think that?"

"I mean…I know them. This is why I'm giving all this up. Tired of it. Every weekend, same deal. You might think it's fun now, but it gets old. Don't try to change to become more like them or Andrew. You're not drinking, drugs, and hookups. You're…you. And they _will_ corrupt you…" he trailed off, looking at her and smiled. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She returned his smile, "No. No, I guess not. But Derek, I wouldn't let them do that. I have my own principles, and plans for my life. I'm not going to let them take it away."

He looked at her, "I just don't want to see you change I guess…"

She felt his eyes dance with hers. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in a very long time. She was, dare she say Yes, she was. And here, with Derek, of all people. She never would have guessed.

They stood together for a period of time. Words escaped them. Only the distant hum of the party, and the sound of their breathing.

Casey wondered why she never saw this side of Derek. He could be so nice. Lately he was really trying. Maybe he was trying to change like he said. He sounded as if he wanted to. And he admitted he cared. He seemed to be making all the mistakes of kindness in her presence lately. First apologizing, now this. That had to mean something. Maybe she was rubbing off on him. She inwardly smiled. She hoped he was becoming a better person.

He didn't want to make direct eye contact with her, but couldn't stop it from happening. She was drawing him in. Making his mind form phrases that he never thought he'd think, let alone say, to her. No matter what he didn't want these people he knew to change her. Of course she irritated him, drove him up the walls, and was so difficult, but it made her Casey. She was like an beacon of light when she smiled. They would take it, and burn it out. He wanted to keep it, not watch it fade. He smiled at his thoughts, for once, he didn't feel guilty.

They hadn't moved from their very close proximity. And they didn't seem to realize the currents of tension coursing between them. If they had they would have certainly jolted apart at the revelation. But it _was_ there, even if they had not yet recognized it quite yet.

But the moment was interrupted as Andrew's voice echoed across the front yard. "Case, what are you doing out there?"

"Nothing," she answered still watching Derek features, but he looked toward his feet. "Just getting some air."

Andrew stepped to the porch and stepped off, "Derek, is that you?" He recognized a figure with Casey. "I thought you weren't coming…"

"Yeah, well here I am. Too bad for you," Derek's defenses immediately shot up again. Casey's face fell at this. His demeanor gone so quickly was a loss she felt inherently.

Andrew looked from Derek, ignoring him, and toward Casey, "are you coming back in?" She looked at Derek, who hadn't make eye contact since Andrew came outside.

Derek echoed a response instead, "I'm going to get outta here. Have fun, you two." He turned to leave.

"Ok, have a good night then," Andrew waved at him. Derek and Casey's eyes locked. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home. With Derek.

"You ready to go back in Casey?" Andrew put his arm over her shoulder, turning her toward the house. She answered affirmative, though her mind was screaming 'no'. Then they turned to go in. She looked once more back at Derek who was slowly walking to his car. As she turned the doorknob she sighed. She had no idea what just happened out there. But suddenly she felt the need to be at home like old times. Not here. Not with these people. His words reverberated, 'They will corrupt you…'

Derek stopped at his car before opening the door. He watched Casey disappear inside that house again. He leaned his head against the driver side window. What was he doing? He couldn't do this. He felt something back there. Not what he should feel with a step sister. He could hear her voice, 'Derek, that's none of your business.' And it very well wasn't, he supposed, but he wanted it to be. He realized that he didn't want someone _like_ her, he wanted _her. _He was I too deep now. He had to find a way out.

But he wasn't so sure he wanted to this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Please keep em coming!!  
The chapter title is from the song 'Fools and Luxury' by Lydia.  
If you haven't heard them please listen, at they are amazing people,also. and they deserve so much  
let me know how you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters, the show, the music, nothing.


End file.
